


The Drowners

by Antoinette_oops



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bottom Louis, Dom Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Zayn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “但，我说过的――现在由我说了算。”Louis没有控制住下身在这句话后发生的显而易见的跳动。就像他没再试图控制慢慢溢出眼眶的泪水，没再尝试控制更多的滑出喉咙的呻吟。他就这么放任自己向后倚着Zayn的胸膛，然后接受他所给予自己的一切。他知道他已逃无可逃。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情比较跳脱大致刚一哈背景：
> 
> OT5是从小的玩伴，Larry则是昔日初恋。Zayn一直默默怀揣着对Louis的爱恋，从前只是把这份感情放在心底，然而误入黑帮，多年的狠辣行事后，他却逐渐习惯了用更直接的办法索取自己想要的东西。
> 
> 于是他伺机迷晕了久别重逢后的Louis，教他染上毒瘾，让他依赖自己离不开自己。Louis曾经想过要逃，他试着从别的渠道获取白粉，试着挣脱Zayn的控制。可Zayn最终还是在地下俱乐部找到了他。他为他手淫，宣示自己的占有权，再吩咐手下将他带回去。他就此将他控制在自己的寓所。他知道Louis不会为自己敞开他的心，他知道他的心里或许还是只有他年少时的恋人。他于是只是把他留在自己身边，在他的默许下进入他，占有他。自私地享受着这奢侈的他的陪伴。
> 
> 直到Zayn意识到他自身难保，他想要把亏欠Louis的都还给他。他为他戒毒，他还了他自由。他以为时间终于来到了他不得不认输的时刻。却不知，这对他们两个而言其实都是一场荒唐的没有输赢的游戏。
> 
> 沉沦的不只有他，还有Louis。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 像是吞食之前施予的最后的慈悲，捕食者偎在猎物的后颈散播出聊胜于无的抚慰声。浅浅冒出的胡茬迅速刮擦过Louis幼嫩的皮肤，清淡的古龙水香味儿穿过厕间里腥臭的尿骚味道钻进Louis的鼻息，他几乎要在高度的紧张感中打出一个嗝，直到Zayn用手重重扯住他的发端——他知道这仅仅只是一个开始。

咖啡色的水污溅上磨蹭得发白的球鞋表面，微微打滑的鞋底险险在地砖表面刹住。

甚至无暇顾及不远处一下下扎进地板的脚步声，他便紧忙支起打着颤的手，接着再一路折转到屁股后头。兜里的小袋子湿滑地黏住掌心的皮肉，他用战栗的双手扯也似的打开它，再让那白得扎眼的粉末一一扑洒到手臂的皮肤上。

“噔—噔——”  
皮鞋摩擦地砖的回响声彷如尖针般戳进后颈的毛孔，恐惧感掺混着酥麻的快感一道纠缠着神经末梢，Louis将更多的粉末吸入鼻息，他还只差一点点，真的只有一点点了。

“噔—噔——”  
那鞋跟继续短促地刮擦过地面，不消片刻后，身后的木门徐徐划出一记冗长的声音，闷臭的室内空间迅速被浇进一溜凉意，Louis梗着的脖子上很快浮出一层鸡皮疙瘩，他更急促地喘息起来，胡乱涂抹在鼻尖的粉末像是一道简陋又滑稽的白色油彩。

迅速地结束了最后一次吸入动作后，裹着球鞋的消瘦的双腿瞬间笨拙地蹬起，污浊的地砖表面刮出一串不连贯的脚印。

受惊的猎物正要遽然逃离。

接着，像是正值壮年的捕食者毫不费力地揪住受惊的幼兔，Zayn也同样不费气力地逮住了Louis——形容掩在狭长刘海下的男子正剧烈地颤抖着，尖削的下巴淌过淋漓的汗水，若有似无的呜咽声被一下下夹碎在喉咙里，被身后人用枪眼抵住的身子像一片扁平的叶子那般消瘦脱形，唯有腰身往下的区域仍维持着Zayn记忆中的饱满样子。他不禁更用力地抵上Louis的腰眼，接着眼看着那圆润丰满的后臀在冷冰冰的勃朗宁下头呈现出更明显的凸起。

“Shhhh……”

像是吞食之前施予的最后的慈悲，捕食者偎在猎物的后颈散播出聊胜于无的抚慰声。浅浅冒出的胡茬迅速刮擦过Louis幼嫩的皮肤，清淡的古龙水香味儿穿过厕间里腥臭的尿骚味道钻进Louis的鼻息，他几乎要在高度的紧张感中打出一个嗝，直到Zayn用手重重扯住他的发端——他知道这仅仅只是一个开始。

“我记忆中的boo bear可是什么都不怕的。”

Zayn轻笑起来，这让Louis的小腿登时抽了下筋——这几乎瞬间就激起了他的羞耻心――熟悉的称呼，熟悉的声音，一反常态的受制地位。他死死咬住早已青紫的下唇，将所有畏怯的喘息碾碎在嘴巴里，却还是被扑面而来的记忆压得几近无法呼吸。

“boo bear你妈妈来找你了……”

八年前的夏天同样散发着黏腻濡湿的汗水味道，Louis的刘海嵌在眉间，纤长的睫毛扑闪着上下略动，裹着薄汗的手掌在Harry的大腿间微微滞住。他不是不想回应猝然间闯进耳朵的Zayn的呼喊，如果此刻他的嘴巴里没有塞着Harry肿胀的阴茎的话。

Louis睁开眼的瞬间，Zayn怔然的面目映入视线。年轻的黑发男孩显然整个人都发着懵，小鹿般惊惧的双眸里点缀着破碎的阳光，胡乱垂在眉间的碎发被夏风拨乱又抚平。

Harry显然无瑕顾及到他――鉴于他自个儿正沉浮在爱欲的深海。大张着的柔软的嘴巴，翻滚着潮红的白皙的面庞，无一不透露着他将要被击垮的事实。

而Louis看到了他――他当然看到了他。接着他就这么竖着眼皮上柔软的睫毛，用那对儿在情潮里滚过了好几轮的蓝眼睛直视于他。

Louis像是猛然被人从回忆的浪潮里狠狠拎起，他悚然地抖着身子打了个激灵。他知道那是因为陡然窜上脑壳的不同于方才的另一种快感，他知道那是因为Zayn陡然隔着裤子抓住了他的阴茎。

“以前你也会在飞草飞得爽的时候硬起来。”他继续这么贴着他的后颈说话，以致那一整片苍白的皮肤都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你还是一点儿也没变。”Zayn用气音缓慢地吐字。  
Louis突然觉得这一切荒谬得可笑。

他说得像是他还能回到从前年少荒唐的那段日子。像是他还能那样放肆地看进Zayn的眼睛，接着任由自己吞进更多的Harry的阴茎。

下一秒，惊慌失措的男孩擦过门廊匆匆跑远，只为Louis留下了一阵拂过耳旁的风。而他却依然能那样一如既往地骄傲和镇定自若――只因为他一如既往地清楚他们四个对他的崇拜和喜爱，他一如既往地相信那不会因为任何事而消散。于是他便放纵自己沉溺于此，从不曾想他何时会真正失去。

“可是……”先前荒唐的定论果真迎来了崭新的转折，Louis的裤子被褪到大腿边沿，粗糙的手掌再无阻隔地握住他的性器。

“我早就不再是从前的我了。”

他逐渐加重了手下的力道，直到Louis的家伙在他的手心颤抖着吐出水来。

“不要…不要在这里……”

Louis颤声恳求着。他当然会害怕，他早就过了曾经那个无所畏惧的年纪。

毕竟此刻Zayn同样硬得发烫的阴茎只隔着一层布料死死抵着他的臀缝，他或许会不用润滑剂和保险套就这么直接操进他的身体，接着把所有滚烫的精液都射进他疼痛肿胀的屁股里；毕竟他们正身处在地下俱乐部的厕间中央，兴许没过多久就会有醉醺醺的口气浑浊的大汉闯进来，然后看着Zayn进入他、占有他、毁坏他；毕竟Zayn甚至才刚刚搁下那把老派却管用的手枪，他只需要再疯狂这么一点点，就可以把这件要命的玩具加入他们的这场性爱游戏里。

接着他听到身后人呵出一记冷笑，“你说了可不算，boo。”

然后那副粗糙却柔软的手掌就这么圈着他的阴茎动作起来。粗砺的手指表面刮擦过挺起的龟头，骨骼分明的五指牢牢围住坚硬的柱身。

另一边，他还隔着一层裤子上下磨蹭着他嵌在圆润臀肉间的那一道缝隙，刻着横纹的布料表面有意无意地磨蹭过他干燥却仍旧敏感的入口――那当然让他离极致更近了。以致当Zayn尝试弓起身子以便调整出更好的姿势时，Louis甚至还下意识地翘起屁股往后追随而去。

接着裹了厚茧的手掌狠狠擦过柱身表面，那让Louis当即呼出一记痛哼。

“虽然我知道你是个欠操的婊子……”他将另一副手掌覆上Louis的臀肉，接着收紧五指重重地拧住，

“但，我说过的――现在由我说了算。”

Louis没有控制住下身在这句话后发生的显而易见的跳动。就像他没再试图控制慢慢溢出眼眶的泪水，没再尝试控制更多的滑出喉咙的呻吟。他就这么放任自己向后倚着Zayn的胸膛，然后接受他所给予自己的一切。

一道白光乍然闪现，Louis尖叫着被那光束包裹。

汗湿的小腹很快淋上一股灼烫的液体，仍未疲软下来的柱身仍挣扎着在那人掌心跳动。汹涌的喘息涨潮一般将呼吸淹没，负荷过高的心脏在极致的快感中彷如要跌出胸膛。Louis尝试着重重吸一口气，扑面而来的尽是Zayn皮肤上干燥的气息。

他知道他已逃无可逃。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn很快尝到了自个儿唇上陡生的血腥味儿。伤害与被伤害仍旧来得又猛又快。可他逃不开，他根本也不想逃开。他从来知道什么是他的毒，可那同样也是他唯一的解药。
> 
> Louis，Louis，Louis。每一样都是Louis。

Louis是在濡湿太阳穴的一路淌下的汗渍中惊醒的。

习惯性挣动双手的瞬间，金属的晃动声撞击着周围的空气，细密如麻的疼痛感登时钻进筋骨。Louis抬头望了眼，熟悉的铐链仍旧捆着他的右手。

这已是他强制戒断的第五天。

Louis皱了皱眉尖，试图掸开那些聚合在眼幕前的蜂拥而至的过往。用力间抿住的双唇泛出干涩的苦味，攀爬在皮肤上的许久未经打理的胡茬将干裂的嘴唇戳得麻痒。

立起上半身的瞬间，一旁模糊的人影闯进视线——Zayn正用手肘支着脑袋，在一旁的沙发椅上酣睡着，一绺黑色的刘海点缀在他深邃的眼窝，冒出皮肤的纤长睫毛在空气中微微抖动。下意识扯动铐链调整坐姿的刹那，那人英挺的眉峰伴着声音陡地皱紧。

疲惫茫然的黑色眼瞳很快锁住了Louis的躯体，下一刻，Zayn搁下支着的小臂便试图往床边倾去——直到他看到Louis自个儿调整完坐姿，姿势尴尬的膝盖于是蹭着柔软的丝绒床垫滑过，接着重又挨着沙发椅默默弯下。

“抱歉。”Louis耸耸肩，用空闲的那只手捋过额头濡湿的刘海，“我……没想到你会在这儿。”

“我……只是……”Zayn用拇指磨蹭过眼睛和眉骨，接着用疲惫的眼帘盖住视线，“你前两天的反应很大，我怕你今天也会……”

Louis咬住干涩的嘴唇，接着仅仅只是默默地点了下头。他不知道Zayn那没来由的关心会在何时止休——鉴于他本是自己所遭痛苦的罪魁祸首，Louis实在是无法从自个儿对他的那复杂的情绪里择出几分真实的感激来。纵然此刻他眼球下挂着的眼袋名副其实地泛着青黑，纵然他下一刻覆到自己腕间的手指甚至可以称得上是温柔……

Louis僵硬地侧过脑袋，任由全身的毛孔在Zayn触上手腕的瞬间尴尬地舒张开来。手腕内侧泛着火辣辣疼痛的红印被那人轻轻抚过，动作间微微翕张的嘴唇则被他再次用视线锁定。

Zayn侧首看着Louis——他被汗液拨乱的短发一绺绺横在额头上，蒸腾过疲惫也翻涌过情潮的一双眼睛此刻却只是玻璃珠般剔透清澈的蓝，额前汗珠垂落的轨迹蔓延过冒着雀斑的他平静的侧脸，再又堪堪停留在尖刀般凌厉瘦削的下颌。

“或者……”Louis咬住干燥到泛白的下唇，接着再次晃动起上方的铐链，“待会儿再给我解开？”

只一刹，Zayn攥住了他的发端。

嵌在靠枕里那张清瘦到极致的脸于是猛地上扬——Louis顺着Zayn的钳制扬起头颅，露出的苍白流畅的脖颈埋藏着跳动的青筋，一下下扑闪在眼袋上的脆弱的睫毛仿佛将死蝴蝶的翅膀。

“你想要这个？”Zayn的神情看着并无波澜，随之掷出的问句却带上了微颤的尾音。

Louis轻轻扯动嘴角，“是的，我想要。”  
就像他知道Zayn相同的想要。

下一刻，湿漉漉浸泡在汗液里的汗衫被那人翻卷上去，Louis顺从地扬起脖子，棉质的布料含混着咸涩的汗味儿刮过鼻头，抹着一层汗珠的小腹像是阳光下亮埕埕的麦田，一寸寸被Zayn的视线吃进去。

良久，Zayn将脑袋埋下在他的小腹，英挺的鼻尖轻蹭着他圆圆的肚脐，点点羽毛般的吻落下在他紧实的皮肤上，带起了周围一圈圈敏感的涟漪。

“Zayn…”很快地，Louis在他身下不适地蠕动起来，Zayn抬起头来，他看着那本就被体温烧热的双颊变得更为红润，看着那对儿足以让他陷入其中的大海般的眼睛变得迷离而深不见底。

Zayn让自己拍了拍身下人的髋骨，“转过去。”

Louis应声旋过身子，直至自己光裸的背脊完整地呈现在了Zayn的眼前。骨骼分明的大手很快攀上了短裤的边沿，下一秒，屁股上的所有遮掩于是被一概扯下，饱满的臀肉从紧梆梆的裤腰带里弹出来。

Zayn轻轻落下一掌，眼看着那白皙的臀肉在空气中微微颤动，紧接着，他颔首轻轻咬住那柔软的皮肉，感受那带着凉意的肌肤嵌在齿间。

Louis仅仅只是弓起身子，任由Zayn的移动带起身后皮肤的鸡皮疙瘩。他能感觉到Zayn的唇舌覆上自己的一边臀瓣，下一刻，那湿热的温度竟然来到了一旁更为敏感的穴口，老天。

灵活的舌尖围着那一圈褶皱来来回回地踅转，再又一寸寸埋进狭窄的入口。湿滑的感觉慢慢钻入身体，Louis不由发出一记闷哼。伴着Zayn的这几个月里，他们自然有过许许多多回性事，大都充斥着那人对他满满的征服欲。却很少像这样——挟带着温存，充盈着抚慰。

连绵的热潮中，Louis不由自主地将那湿热的来源夹得更紧。甚至轻轻摆动胯部骑起那条作乱的舌头，Zayn睁开双眼，看着那人回头张望时的迷乱神情——他翕张的嘴巴里钻出小半截粉嫩的舌尖，咿咿呀呀的呻吟正被快感夹得破碎，胡乱动作着的娇小的身子泛着罪恶的淫荡的红晕。

Zayn很快在那雪白的臀肉上掴下手掌。一下，两下，三下。直到Louis停下向后索要的动作，直到他将双腿分得更开，腰身伏得更低，从而更好地展示出那颗浮起了红印的屁股。他知道Louis一直都想要这个——敞开自己，展览自己，让Zayn掌控一切接着对他予取予求。

不，其实Louis才是真正索取的那一方——Zayn常常会这样想。他控制他，占有他，却其实也是在浇灌他。Zayn总有一天会给出自己的一切。接着变得干涸，变得枯萎。可是Louis不会。他永远不会。

Zayn顺着飘飞的思绪泛起嘲讽的笑容，接着将浇满了润滑剂的手指捣入那粉红的后穴。

本就沾了唾液的密处此刻被分剪的手指撑开，在灯光下显出了更为淫靡的光泽。Zayn仍旧耐心地为他扩张，直到那令人销魂的所在足以容纳下三根手指，适才轻轻将湿漉漉的指节退出，转而将自个儿早已硬挺的家伙填进去。

满足的喟叹同时自他们的唇边逸出。Zayn用几下缓慢的进出来让身下人适应，紧接着，他覆上了他被箍在手铐里的手，再抓住他另一只手举向头顶。他完完全全地钳制住了他，又一次。

激烈的抽插撞碎了Louis口中的呼喊，肉体的拍打声昂扬在夜间湿冷的室内，铐链的金属时而扣向Louis脆得能被生生掰断的手腕，时而回敲到Zayn柔软的手掌。一时间，被填满和被包围，被撑开和被夹紧，痛感和痛感，绝望和绝望，所有感觉掺和在一起，在电光火石间被空气绞成纠缠的黏合的因子。

几十下的操干后，他翻转过Louis早已疲软的、任由他摆弄的身子，看着那黏着叶子般薄薄一片刘海的汗湿的额头，看着在快感中无力大张的唇瓣，看着那上下起伏着的柔若无骨的胸膛。

他看到Louis如旧顺从地敞开自己的双腿，露出的一下下张合的红透了的穴口显然是一副被狠狠使用过的样子，Zayn会意地凑上前去，接着将修长的手指再度埋入其间，他用两根手指把那软趴趴的穴口撑到大开，根本无需酝酿的下流话就这么自然而然地从嘴巴里喷出来。

“你真该看看你现在的样子……”他将另一副手掌覆上他柔美的肩膊，用力的五指扣紧又再缓缓松开，像是不曾有过任何留恋，

“要不是你想要被我铐着，想要做个被我囚禁着的婊子，或者我更应该带你去浴室？”

“那儿有面大镜子，你知道。”Zayn看着Louis的眼神愈渐迷离，小腹上贴着的硬到极致的下身无力地吐出更多的前液，便再又默契地继续，“我该让你看着你是怎么被我操的，都已经进得那么深了，但还是没法满足你，嗯？”

他将中指抵向让他快乐至极的那一点，顺利地引出他唇间连绵的呻吟。

“你下面的嘴还是那么湿，想要我接着用肉棒填满你，对不对？”

话语间，他将那洞口撑开到最大，接着在Louis羞耻又满足的泪水中重又将自己埋进去。

Zayn紧接着伏身覆上他的唇，横出的舌头直直抵向那柔软甜美的源头，将Louis的口腔捣得一团乱。在错乱的快感中无所适从的唇舌于是被侵犯又被包裹，被破坏又被保护。

Zayn很快尝到了自个儿唇上陡生的血腥味儿。伤害与被伤害仍旧来得又猛又快。可他逃不开，他根本也不想逃开。他从来知道什么是他的毒，可那同样也是他唯一的解药。

Louis，Louis，Louis。每一样都是Louis。

身下的硬物仍旧在重复地挺进Louis的身体，彼此溢出的前液将浓稠的腥膻味道带进空气里——当然还有黏腻的汗水味儿，腥重的血腥味儿，激荡动作中蹭出的金属味道……身体的交合像是原始的苟合，是夜半时分这一切元素中极不重要的一部分。所有潜藏的爱欲，卑微的情感，终要被碾成不足挂齿的微小尘垢，接着被无尽的长夜容纳其中。

Zayn不想醒来。但他终究要醒来。

Louis戒毒的日子里他们都不曾做过，最终射进Louis屁股里头的精液于是又浓又多。Zayn最终对着那小嘴般仍在一张一合的穴口，将里头的液体舔舐干净。再又仔细地为Louis擦拭完一遍身体。

下一波难挨的热潮不知何时会来。他定下一个闹钟，接着小心翼翼地将Louis那摩擦到疼痛泛红的手腕包扎起来，再从身后将他揽入怀内。

Louis的身体下意识地蠕动了一记——除却做爱的时候，Zayn从不曾这样做过。

“……就当忍耐一晚。”  
身后低哑的声音透着一丝尴尬。

“你的手腕破了，我不好再铐着你。我得确保你醒来我就要知道。我怕瘾头上来……你会伤害自己。”

“……谢谢。”  
Louis不知道应当如何回应——除却这一句。

灯光下，他看到Zayn手臂上几道崭新的擦伤，方才激烈的性爱过程里，他自然没有功夫注意……

“你的手臂……？”

“别装作你在乎。”Zayn仅仅只是伸长手臂，将喷出光线的夜灯断然关闭，

“晚安，Louis。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他最终还是喊出了那个名字，那个从不曾有一天在他的脑海里匿迹的名字。Zayn，Zayn，Zayn。
> 
> Louis发现他从头到尾都不想变回“正常”。  
> 就像他发现，他从头到尾都只想要Zayn一个人。

Louis许久不曾沉入这般无边无际的黑暗了。

戒毒的日子里，他如同暑日里黏在油柏路上的蚂蚁，那些带着痛楚的蠕动与挣扎牢牢霸占着他的筋络他的躯体，就连睡梦中也同样不得安宁。

数日惊惶不安的浅眠后，这是他第一次沉入真正的酣睡。睡眠像是一个深不见底的黑色沼泽，那涌动的浆液黏附着他，包裹着他，将他更多地吸入其间。

下沉，下沉，下沉。

直到一柄利刃划破黑暗。

Louis在惶惑中惊醒。依然鼓震在耳膜的枪响仿佛能直直钻进脑壳，捻住本就脆弱不堪的他的神经。

覆着汗衫的胸膛仍在惶然中上下起伏，Louis尽量让自己变得冷静清醒。他迅速地巡视四周——飞驰的指针侵吞着时间，这是半夜 2点；空荡荡的屋子寥无人烟，只剩薄纱的帘子回应着肃杀的风。

Zayn是第一个飞进他脑海的人影，Louis抿住带着颤的下唇，不，他已经有许多日子不曾出现了。何况如果他在……他又何曾容许过寓所出现枪响惊吓到Louis。

Louis找回溜走的思维，他让自己努力地忆起昨晚。Niall，对，是Niall，最近是他时常来探视和陪伴仍旧虚弱的自己。

Louis咬住下唇——他能看到床边靠椅上抖落的Niall的外套。他已经不在这儿。Louis不敢想他究竟去了哪里，主动或是被动。

窗外的枪响很快又来了，那让他的身子在床垫上惊悚地上弹。Louis知道自己不该再坐以待毙，他死死攥住了僵硬的拳头，直到修剪得极短的指甲也足以嵌进虎口。

Louis让自己下地，光裸的脚掌覆上潮湿的地板，不远处叫嚣的响声仍然惊悸于沉沉黑夜。Louis根本没能耐听出那子弹的大体口径，Zayn或许可以。

Zayn，Zayn。

Louis潜到柜子那儿，他掏出了藏在最底层的Zayn的手枪。

可那似乎已经有些太迟了。Louis能感觉到自己的手臂被戛然抓紧——无边的枪响中，已有人悄无声息地踱进了这间屋子里。

Louis使劲儿攥住枪的手柄。

“Tommo……”  
直到他听见了熟悉的声音。

Louis偏过头去，他看到Niall正低头看着他，蓝眼睛里不乏相似的惊惶，

“我们快走！我到时跟你解释！”

-

他们一路跑过了三条街，一直到Louis的心脏跳到了嗓子眼儿。实在无法坚持的当口，他于是只得弯下腰呼着粗气，直到Niall也终于认命地停下脚步，

“好吧……到这儿应该足够了。”

金发小伙也同样气喘吁吁，以致凌乱的金毛都浮到了眼皮上。Niall的发色天生是棕栗色，跟着Zayn加入帮派以后则染成了夸张的浅金色。

终于平复呼吸以后，Louis问Niall要了一支烟。

攒动的火星伴着滋滋声烧进这个平静又不平静的夜。Louis许久不曾抽烟了，他虚弱的捏着烟尾的手指也仍旧带着些颤抖。他让自己不疾不徐地吸入一口，尼古丁的味道瞬间溜进喉道和鼻息，那好歹让他捕获了一些清醒。

“Zayn和你谈过他生意上的事儿吗？”  
香烟烧到一半的时候，Louis等来了Niall的回应。

“……最开始我们遇到的时候，有过。”

Louis再次吸进一口烟，下一刻，他盖上干涩疲惫的眼珠，像是在阻止什么记忆从眼皮底下流出，“但，我是说，我也不知道他几句真几句假，所以……”

Niall沉吟着点点头，仅仅只是用手指绞着汗衫的边沿，他紧张的时候总是会有类似于此的小动作，Louis再熟悉不过了。

“他的出口生意做得很好，近两年尤其好。”沉默了一阵后，Niall复又开口，“他和许多口岸都维持着很好的关系，他们甚至变得更信任他……”

Louis让自己吸完最后一口烟，再将烟屁股戳进墙头，烟头的火光转瞬遁为云烟，唯有星星点点的烟灰挂在斑驳的墙面。燃烧过后唯有陨落，光明过后必是黯淡。像是猜到了故事的结尾一般——Louis从不曾掺和进他们的事情里，但他好歹明白盛极必衰的道理。

“但老爷子的秉性向来强硬，我是说……他又怎么可能容忍手底下的人盖过他。”Niall果真给出了一个不出意料的答案。

Louis恍惚地松开攥紧烟尾的手，以致黑皲皲的烟灰都蹭满了他单薄的手掌。就差一点，他的话几乎就要卡在喉咙里。

“他……Simon把他……？”

“不，他做好了准备。”Niall注视着Louis的侧颈，接着低叹口气，“我是说……幸好。”

“Simon安插进来的几个探子都被他亲自动手给解决了，他预料过有这一天，所以……”

“所以……所以他早就逃之夭夭了？”

Louis想起最后那几天他曾在Zayn身上见过的伤痕，却也随之忆及了他后来的不告而别和他俩今日的狼狈，他不知道自己应当摆出怎样的态度，那究竟该是怜悯或是鄙夷。可他又有什么资格去怜悯去鄙夷？

“他……”Niall欲言又止地看着Louis，却最终只是让自己深吸一口气。

“不管怎么说……”他将手掌攀上Louis的肩背，“你自由了，Louis。”

Louis突然很想笑。

他想过一千一万种自个儿重获自由的场景。他想过自己总有天会重新有气力逃走，他会趁着Zayn沉睡的当口偷偷溜出门去；他想过更极端一点儿的方式，他可以假装给Zayn口，接着趁他高潮的时候把枪眼对准他的太阳穴；他甚至想过Zayn厌弃他的那天，他不会再想要操他占有他，他会像烧尽的柴火那样被他任意地丢弃在大街上。

可他从没想过这一种，他从没想过Zayn甚至连抛下他这一个简单的动作也不屑做。他仅仅只是这样离开了。

从此以后，他都不再与他相干了。

“你可以去找Liam……”Niall偏过头，试图寻找Louis的视线，“你知道他的舅父，他和我们做着一样的生意，那很能帮助他赚钱……他给Liam盘下了你们那时工作的修车店，你还是可以和从前一样去那里做。”

Louis不置可否地咬住嘴唇。他得承认这确实是个不错的主意。他知道不管什么时候，Liam总会帮助他、接纳他。就像是Niall对他做的那样。

“或者……”Niall不自在地耸耸肩，“我是说………要是你想去找Harry，你也可以……”

“不，当然不。”Louis蒙住眼睛，任由毛茸茸的睫毛戳进掌心，“我知道你和Zayn都以为我还对Harry……但，不，那都已经是过去的事情了。”

“我会去找Liam。”Louis搁下右手，他最终看定Niall的眼睛，

“我会照顾好我自己。”

-

就像Louis预料的那样，Liam几乎是不带疑问地接受了他。

纵然Louis几度拒绝，Liam还是给了他最为优渥的待遇。他每个月能领到比从前更多的工资，Liam还会与他划分挣来的钱。那样的收入足以让他住进一间大小适宜的出租屋。

那儿的布置并不复杂，Louis也从不是一个爱好繁复的人。一张床，一个柜子，便足以支撑日常的生活。而唯一那件被他带进这件屋子的东西，他同样把它藏进了柜子的最底下。

那是那把手枪。  
那是Zayn的手枪。

他早已经不再提起那个名字了，Liam也会在他面前默契地避开。无形的压力像是鬼魂一般悬在他们中间，会在偶尔的时候压上Louis的身子，在那一瞬间教他滞住呼吸。

是的，偶尔。毕竟他大体还是轻松满足的，他又为什么不呢？他有了两点一线的越发正常的生活，也在维生素片的供给下有了更健康的身体。Liam更是给了他所能给的一切帮助——从工作上体力不支时的代劳，到生活上细致入微的照料。

朋友，同事，伙伴，他每一件都做得这样好。

而更多的身份——Louis不是不知道他更想要的是什么。因为他从他手上拿过扳手，无意间触碰到他的小臂时，Liam那登时踯躅的动作。因为每每他意识到那烧在自己脸上的眼神，回头张望时，Liam却陡然挪开注视的样子。

就像他知道那是自己决计给不了的。

因为在那些无人的夜晚里，在那些细小的时刻里，他根本没有办法摆脱那无名鬼魂的制约。它会像藤蔓一般缠住他漫生的四肢，又会像飞旋的蚊虫那般咬噬他麻痒的头皮。他常常在痛苦中翕张着嘴巴，却生生叫不出一个字来。

每当这时，他会抽烟，他会自慰，他会想尽一切办法来挣脱体内那个怪诞的痛苦的病人。

他不是没想过去开始一段正常的关系。他同样想要再变回曾经那个正常的人。

可每当将粗糙的手指伸进自己身体的时候，他总会想起曾经的那段时光。他会想起那人是怎样为他指交，也会想起他有多喜爱先用性器把他操开，再探进两根手指将他撑大，接着亲口告诉他，他有多钟爱看见他被操成自己的形状。

那个人喜爱从后面操他，也喜欢Louis坐在他身上骑着他。他会掰开他的臀肉，让他的屁股吃进更多尺寸。Louis能感受到杵在身体里的那根东西又硬又热，像是那个人想把自己全部的热量都给他。

Louis想着这些，接着反复地律动着胯部，从而更快速地在自己的手腕上颠簸。

他当然还记得更多。他记得那个人喜欢他凹陷的腰涡，他会在给他洗浴时让自己的拇指停留在那儿，接着一直一直地抚摸。他记得那个人还喜欢他的鼻尖，他会在他睡着时反反复复地描摹他鼻骨的形状，接着停留在他圆润的鼻头。当他不知道Louis其实已经醒来，当他不必像他清醒时那样冷冰冰地对待他。

Louis骑着自己的三根手指，又很快再加到四根。直到手掌里的茎身飞速地吐出浓稠的白浊的液体，高潮的空白笼罩着每一寸躯体，嘶哑的喊叫声忙不迭地滑出喉口，却又最终被他咬碎在齿间，只漏出残破的、断续的呻吟。

“……Zayn。”

他最终还是喊出了那个名字，那个从不曾有一天在他的脑海里匿迹的名字。

Zayn，Zayn，Zayn。

Louis发现他从头到尾都不想变回“正常”。  
就像他发现，他从头到尾都只想要Zayn一个人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他鼓足了勇气为他而去。  
> 但，最后，他为他而来了。又一次。

起初，Louis没想要拐进那条巷子的。

那是一个再寻常不过的夜，开始时，他不过打算趁着周末同Liam过来这间酒吧简单消遣，几公升的啤酒下肚后，Liam叫唤着得去厕所解决一下，Louis便计划着趁此空档去外头抽上一根烟。

打开酒吧后门的刹那，晚风裹挟着呕吐物的腥臭味儿扑面而来，Louis不耐地拧了拧鼻子，接着将掏出的烟衔进嘴里。

火光点亮的刹那，杵在巷子深处的人影便在黑暗里变得清晰可见。那是个顶着飞机头的黄毛，他朝他扬了扬下巴，Louis开始时并不打算在意。他本就生得好看，这些日子的调养后，身子也不再像从前那样消瘦脱形，类似于此的搭讪或暗示也变得多了起来——这本是一件简单寻常的事。

然而那黄毛却将手探进兜里，紧接着从里头掏出小半截塑封袋。

Louis曾以这样的方式获取过白粉——他再无不明白的可能。

呼出烟雾的下一刻，干燥的嘴唇被死死咬住。Louis知道他不该。他经历了那样暗无天日的日子，他终于有机会过上平静的生活，他的身边有Liam这样真心在意他的人……他不该。

他能克制身体上的瘾，或许。凭借那样一些大大小小的值得对自己无数遍讲述的道理。但他没办法摆脱那有能耐钻进他心底里的鬼魂——他知道自己一直都想要一些东西，一些或许他再没可能找回来的东西。

如果那能暂且转移他的注意力……如果他可以。

仅仅抽到半截的香烟被掷到了冷冰冰的石板路上，泛出黑色的烟屁股在Louis脚边沉默着蜷成一团。他用鞋跟蹭了蹭糊满了酒精和油污的地板，接着颤抖着下唇，走过去。

很快地，他离那个人仅仅剩下了几步的距离。  
直到炙热的手掌在猝然间揪住他的手臂。

“Louis…别……”

回头的刹那，他看到了Liam苍白的脸。

-

熟悉的车间里，劣质的汽油味儿仍旧在鼻间流窜，摇晃着的暗黄色灯光在地砖上胡乱地涂抹着不规则的阴影。他们都没有开口，仅仅只是任由沉默咬噬着这深不见底的夜。

“咳。”

最终还是Louis抢先一步碾碎这该死的浓稠的缄默，他先是舔了舔干燥皴裂的嘴唇，接着心虚地眨了眨眼，

“你说过要和我谈谈的。”

Liam仍旧埋着头，Louis仅仅只能看到那纤长睫毛在他白皙皮肤上投下的绵密的阴影。他看到Liam眨了眨眼，偎在大腿上的交叉的手指接着绞得更紧。

“我是想说，嘿……”他最终轻启嘴唇，清亮的嗓音不合时宜地灌进此刻格外滞重的空气，“你知道这家店是哪儿来的吗？”

“那不是你的舅父，那个叫……”

Louis几乎是脱口而出。可是一瞬间地，那剩下的话却像是被硬生生地碾碎在了喉咙里。吞咽的下一秒，真实的疼痛仿佛漫上了涌动的血管，那让Louis不禁隐隐发着颤。

“Li……”他的呼唤无力地逸出喉管，像是溜进窗框的缠着铁锈和青苔味道的那一丝微弱的风。

“他早在三年前就被条子给逮住了。我们再没有过任何联系。”Liam仍旧将两幅手掌绞在一块儿，任由修剪得坑坑洼洼的指甲嵌进虎口的皮肉。

“我根本没可能一下弄出那么些钱，Tommo，你哪怕稍微用点儿心想一想……”

“别。就只是……别。”Louis的嘴唇打着颤，他努力将视线聚焦于Liam身后那辆车轮胎上的一小块污渍，却又最终挫败地将目光挪开。

片刻后，他矮下脑袋试图寻找Liam的视线，“Liam，看着我，告诉我不是……不是我想的那样。”

“是的，Louis。”Liam最终抬起下颌让自己直视起Louis的眼睛，“那是他给的。”

“那是Zayn给的。”

再次听到那个名字的瞬间，Louis的胃部陡地下沉。他的嘴唇绷紧到微微发青，他的嘴角隐隐打着颤，他登时像是无法让呼吸从死死咬紧的牙根间流窜出来。

“我起初根本不想答应他。"

Liam低叹口气，接着嘲弄般地勾起唇角，“他口口声声说他做这些只是因为他欠了你，给我这笔钱，托我照顾好你……可是，操，我是说，我又不是个傻子。”

“我是说……那笔钱虽然在他风光的时候远算不上个大数目，但在那种时候，那明明可以让他在南方有东山再起的资本，而他却只是用来为你做了最好的安排。”

Liam把眉尖纠得老紧，圆睁的棕色眼眸放空了一会儿，像是在虚空中为自己寻找继续说下去的勇气，

“操，他这个傻子，我大可以揍他一顿接着让他自己去完成他想要做的所有补偿。我根本不想……”Liam紧接着将逐渐泛红的眼睛埋进臂弯里，闷重的声音如同孩子的咕哝一般自他的手臂间散出来，

“但，Louis，我也有我的自私。”

下一刻，他就着发红的双目看向Louis，颤抖着的尾音几乎要散进风里。

“我想要陪着你……就算我知道这大有可能不管用，但，我想要在你身边。哪怕仅仅只是在你身边。”

Louis怔怔地眨巴眼睛，他像是在用疲惫的脑袋缓慢地处理着这些纷繁芜杂的信息。片刻后，他尝试让自己咀嚼出更合适的语句，

“听着，Liam，我从不觉得你……”

“你大可以不必在意我的感觉。”Liam用手背抹一记眼睛，乌黑的油污粘上他延伸的眼角，“我告诉你这些只是想让你……想让你哪怕仅仅只是为了Zayn，别再碰那些东西。Niall告诉过我他在后来是怎么费劲儿地帮助你戒掉……”

“我当然在意你的感受。”

Louis的回应很快滑出嘴巴，下一秒，他让自己避开Liam追赶而来的注视，

“我，我是说，就算Zayn给了你一笔钱，但相比我们的互相扶持……Zayn他……他又算是什么？何况实际上，也不能算是他帮着我戒的，后来最艰难的那几周，根本只有……”

“他让Niall陪着你。”Liam再一次打断了身前男子的絮语。

“你，你知道……”Louis的肩颈微微发麻，他能感受到那个不知名的鬼魂再次笼上了他的身体。它箍住他的脖子，他抵住他的背脊，他喘息出的黑色的渐深渐浅的雾气慢慢渗入他的四肢他的躯体……

“Niall说他眼看着他刻意离你远远儿的……”Liam扯出一个生硬的微笑，“而那只是为了不让Simon的眼线知道他对你……那只是为了别让Simon将你当成把柄。”

“我…我只是个他的囚犯。”Louis挤出个心虚的笑，却渐渐有温热的液体在他凹陷的眼眶里慢慢蓄积，“我是说，我又能成为什么操蛋的把柄……？”

“嘿，Tommo，别犯傻。”Liam无力地扬起嘴角，“我是说，你该猜到的，不是吗？关于你会成为Zayn的软肋，关于他在乎你……”

Louis感觉到那抹鬼魂扼住了他的喉口。

“关于他爱你。”

Louis的呼吸像是陡地被掐断。

沉默再一次席卷而来。漫长而了无休止的时间里，Louis的裤腿开始被打湿，一下，两下。

渐渐地，他感觉自己突然成了一捧泄了气的皮球，他被那鬼魂挤压着，他被那晚风拨弄着，他甚至被近旁的空气收束着，那些滚烫的液体就这么成群地从他的体内泄出来，不断抽噎的鼻子无法让它们刹住半分，偷跑出喉咙的喘息声也仅仅只是让那潮涌变得更甚。

“嘿，Louis，快到我这儿来。”Liam揽过Louis一下下战栗的身子，将温软的手掌紧贴上他被泪水濡湿的面颊，

“你也爱他，不是吗？”

“……这一次我亲眼见到了，我没法再骗自己。”他苦笑着，接着将Louis纵横在脸庞的泪水一一抹去，微颤的指尖则轻点了下Louis抽动的鼻头，“从前Niall告诉我这个的时候，我还不大相信。”

“你知道，我总觉得是Zayn毁了你。”Liam故作轻松地耸耸肩，“但Niall却说他总觉得你是心甘情愿被Zayn控制的，他说你只是想要满足他，想要给他他想要的，你只是在用自己的方式爱着他。”

“但，嘿，Tommo。”Liam让自己抵上Louis的脑袋，接着看进他湿淋淋的蓝眼睛里，“你这个天杀的自以为是的傻瓜，你有没有想过，或许他想要的只是你对他的回应。”

“你有没有想过，或许他只是想要爱你。”

Louis咬住颤动的下唇，直到渐渐有血腥的味道泛上齿间。他试着撩动眼皮让自己看向身前人，混沌不堪的视线里，却只剩下无数个重叠的氤氲的影子。

“从前，我一直都以为你被Zayn伤透了……我一直都以为我可以修复你。”Liam抬手抹去Louis冒出眼眶的泪，苦笑仍旧占据着嘴角，“我以为我需要的只是时间……”

“但我错了，你是永远不可能被修好的。无论过多久，都是不可能的。”Liam轻轻将抚慰的吻落下到Louis的额头，接着依恋地抵上他的眉心。

“你缺的那一块，名叫做Zayn。”

清寂的夜晚潮水一般卷过时间。空旷的室内，最终只剩下断断续续的抽噎和Liam声音的回响。

“去找他，或者等他回来，就是别再继续骗自己。”  
“我只想看到你快乐，Louis，Louis。”

-

第二年开春的时候，Louis的头发已然蓄到了侧颈。

他原本凹陷的脸颊复又变得饱满起来，手臂上重新鼓起的肌肉甚至让他没法再穿下去年的汗衫。曾经苍白的皮肤也因洗车时的暴晒而再次泛出了健康的小麦色，对此，怎么也晒不黑的Liam总是免不了一番玩笑。

当然，这也因为Liam着实变得快乐了不少。

他交了一个年轻又热情的男友，他们打算开启一段认真的关系。生意不算景气的修车店也快要迎来这对儿小情侣的大改造——他们想要把那儿变成一间异国情调的餐厅，那是Liam男友的梦想。

冬去春来，道路尽头的野花又开上了新的一轮。Louis诱哄着Liam叫施工团队驻进来，他们也好休上个彻底的长假。可他最好的朋友仍旧挨着躺椅不愿动弹，阳光钻过树梢倾下来，在他白皙的脸上碎了几颗金斑。慵懒的浸泡下，Liam耷拉着眼皮就要睡着，任由身旁的手机震完又震。到醒来时，想是免不了被他的“宝贝”使劲儿啐一顿吧？想到这里，Louis不由泛起微笑。

Louis眯着眼睛，望进午后浅金色的阳光里。这该是他需要告别的时候了。他知道。

生活工作上的交待比想象中的容易不少，Liam几乎在他开口说完第一句话后就迫不及待地给出了一个理解的拥抱。Niall更是着急忙慌地为他划定了Zayn可能逗留的城市范围，甚至热心地为他将机票也定下。房东那儿也没耗费他太多功夫，这一年攒下的积蓄足以让他交出一笔妥帖的违约金。

等到结结实实地将机票握在手里时，Louis才真正开始忐忑起来。

“你得相信自己。”

可是告别的时候，Liam却这样对他说。蓄了胡茬的男子搂住他再又紧紧贴上他的侧颈，教他汗湿的皮肤泛起了一点儿痒。

“你看看我，从小到大都在镇里。”沉沉的叙述仿佛贴着Louis的脉搏滑出来，“我先是送走了Harry，接着是Zayn，现在又轮到了你……”

Louis的眼泪又挤出了眼眶。他原本没再打算流泪的，昨天他才和Niall抱着哭了许多回，老天。

Liam放开了他的脖子，他用同样红红的眼睛看着他，  
“但只有这一次……我是乐意的。”

Louis在自个儿横七竖八的眼泪里笑出来。他好久不曾这样快乐了。

-

离开的时候，他于是多了许多倍的勇气，纵然攥紧的手心饶是带着汗的。

那是一个晴朗的下午，Louis正拖着行李箱在街道上走，洞穿了春日的明晃晃的阳光正黏糊糊地沾在Louis的眼皮上，混沌得教他睁不开眼。

可是很快地，一道人影切断了眼前黏稠的光线。

手掌因惊诧而松开的刹那，不再被紧攥的行李箱顺着滑坡往后滚去。轱辘辘的滑轮声固执地搅动着沉默。

Louis抬起头，他最终望见了那人依旧破碎的黑发和雕塑般的面庞。

 

  
-END-


	5. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名：大佬的小娇妻（雾）  
> 一点PTSD和很多的肉饼

Louis学会了做饭，自然地。

他本不爱做家务事，可这一年里他过着独居的日子，他承受着Liam时不时掷来的对于他健康的质询……他根本不可能再随意对付过去。

好吧，这也是他此刻手拿着土豆杵在这儿的原因。门外的黑发男子皱着眉敲打着手机键盘，好吧，谁让他揽下了这个差使。

谁让他乐意。

这已经是Zayn回来的第三周了。他偕同南方的大鳄一道端了Simon的老巢——Louis听Niall描绘了个中场景，那确实算得上精彩。

Zayn还有帮内帮外许许多多事需要处理，他们根本都还没来得及好好说上几句话。唯一的温存，便只剩下Louis家里的这一顿饭——Zayn总会在周末的时候过来一趟，接着慢慢食下Louis为他简单烹饪的一餐。

“没准Zayn是故意只在那个时候来，好享受你给他做饭，让你做他的小娇妻……啊！——”

一副烟盒稳稳地砸向Niall的头顶心，Louis可从来都不是个好惹的主。

Louis握着刀柄低叹口气，他知道重要的不是餐食，而是让他们之间的距离感逐渐消弭的契机。他从来都知道——他们都太紧绷了，因为横亘在彼此间的过去的阴影，也因为时间流逝中加深的不确定感。他们都需要给这段关系一个简单又便于开启的机会，而这刚刚好是个不错的依托。

“操！”

思考的间隙，刀刃已然落向指尖，Louis不禁吃痛地喊出声来。

仓促的脚步声响起在耳边。端起手掌查看的瞬间，身旁陡然横出的人影却匆匆攫获了他的手。

“你流血了，Louis。”  
Zayn正攥着他的手掌，齿缝间接着缓慢地溜出一个肯定句。

“只是不小心。”Louis耸耸肩。

“嘿。”指尖沁出的扎眼的鲜血像是完全吸引了Zayn的注意力，Louis于是心虚地抿抿唇，“我没事的，你知道吧？”

他看见Zayn迟疑着点了点头，剪短了的黑色刘海随着脖子的挪动而垂落下来。他看到他咬住嘴唇，接着把琥珀一样幽深的眼睛落到自个儿身上。

“你还好吧，Zayn？”

Louis看着Zayn不发一言，抿紧的嘴唇却在沉默中慢慢地抖动着。他不禁有些窘，唯有用勉强扯来的话题搪塞住尴尬，

“我…我去拿绷带。”

他动了一下，Zayn没有放开他的手。

接着是第二下，第三下，第四下……可Zayn瞬间却成了烙在了他身上的铁。Louis很快也有点儿恼了，他根本不知道眼前的人究竟又犯了什么病。他使出最大的力气来挣脱Zayn，未曾想一反手的功夫，Zayn干脆从身后环住了他。

Zayn不比他强壮几多，力道却远远大过他。常年握着枪械的手擒住他细细一把腰，另只手则仍旧牢牢抓着他受伤那只手的手腕。很快地，他被他完完全全地钳住了，半分也动弹不得。

辱骂声刚要到嘴边，给人钳制的手指却瞬间被包围进了一片温暖中。

Louis回头望去，Zayn正小心翼翼地吮着他的手指。  
他终于在他的怀里安静了下来。

“我梦到过你流血。”

不知过了多久，Zayn将下巴偎上他的后颈，略带沙哑的声音从他的耳后一路流窜过来。

“在梦里……你的血流的比现在多很多。”他挨着他的脖子蹭了蹭鼻尖，“那是因为我……都是我。”

“可我却什么都不能做。”

Louis感觉到自己的后颈被温热的液体打湿，一下，两下，“操，我是说，我就是个废物。当我保护不了你的时候……”

“嘿，嘿，Zayn……”Louis艰难地扭过脖子来，他捧着Zayn的面颊，将他漫着红色的湿透的眼眶收进眼底，“现在，看着我。”

Louis让自己抵上Zayn的额头，那久违的须后水的清香再次将他包围。就只是一瞬间，他几乎也要落下泪来。

“我还好好的。”可他还得证明更多，他努力压抑住声音里的哽咽，

“我就在这儿，Zayn。我就在你身边。”

凝视彼此的下一刻，时间仿佛也被按下了暂停键。直至Zayn的手猛然攫过他的脑袋接着吞下他的唇，熟悉的温度倾然而至，他几乎是下意识地张开嘴，迎接Zayn舌尖和更多倍的纠缠。

Zayn回来以后他们都不曾做过这些，他们默契地守着那个可进可退的距离，等待着时间来消磨那些尴尬与隔膜。可已然燃起火的干柴却注定了无法止息，再狂乱的风也唯有让它烧灼更旺。

Zayn双手钳住他大腿的下一秒，Louis抬起双腿任他抱起的反应简单顺畅如膝跳动作。

夜夜用手指慰藉自己却仍旧欲求不满的日子里，Louis也会想着，他是否该怨怼Zayn将自己调教成了一个迷恋性爱更迷恋痛感的纯粹的婊子。

可在对方嘴角尝到淡淡血腥的这一刻，他却不再忧虑其他——他想要这个——做Zayn的婊子，被他操着后穴或是操着嘴，在他怀里无助地高潮，接着用屁股含进他的精液——他比想要世间一切都更想要这个，他清楚地知道了。

下一刻，Zayn把他放到了流理台上，他下意识地将双腿环上他的腰，直到Zayn也默契地凑得更近，点点细碎的吻落在他的眉间、鼻尖、嘴巴、侧颈……

他隔着汗衫噙住了他的乳尖，那让他瞬间逸出一记绵长的呻吟。他有许久不曾被这样对待过了——敏感的乳头于是以尴尬的速度挺立起来，窝在拖鞋里头的脚趾也不由自主地迅速蜷缩，他能感受到Zayn湿漉漉的嘴唇慢慢踱到了自个儿耳后。

他吻住Louis的耳垂，“还是那么敏感，嗯？”

他在他怀里蠕动起来，更多无法抑制的嘤咛流泻在唇齿间，“……想要你狠狠操我。”

“操。”Zayn低吼一声，他显然也已经情动得过分。完全蓬勃的阴茎在紧身裤里彰显出轮廓，徘徊在Louis耳畔的话语也变得愈发沙哑，

“我会的，我当然会，操。”

他重又擒住他的大腿，接着抱着他朝卧室走去。

他抱着他沉下到床垫，Louis在Zayn怀里不适地扭动着身体，他能感觉到戳在自己屁股间的那根东西已经变得又粗又硬，Zayn的手掌旋过他的肩背又再扣上他的腰身，他不由微微弓起身子，渴求着Zayn更多的触摸。

终于，他的手掌覆上了他裹在家居服里的后臀。

松松垮垮的裤子陡然贴上自个儿的臀肉，Zayn用力捏合了一记，这不出意外地引出了Louis嗓子里的轻吟。

“想念我的手，对吗？”他贴着他的额头，呼出的气息将他包围其间。手下紧接着一个挪动，便探进裤腰带里直接攫住了他的臀肉。

“啊……”Louis的呻吟更多倍地漏出来。他当然，当然想念。他想念他用手抚摸过他的每一寸皮肤，他想念他不分昼夜地进入他占有他，他更想念……

他更想念他。仅仅是他。

分神的功夫里，他的汗衫已然被Zayn撩到了前胸，Louis于是会意地抬手，任凭Zayn褪去他们间的那层遮挡，让自己赤裸的上身毫无保留地印在他的眼里。

Louis的胸口起伏着，面颊不由在Zayn的凝视里泛起了一点红色。他知道自己比从前丰满了一点儿，他的手臂和大腿都像小时候那样微微地鼓了起来，原本因消瘦而凹陷的小腹也囤出了一些肉来。他不知道自己还是不是Zayn从前习惯和喜爱的样子……

“操……”可Zayn却按着他的臀让他更贴近几分，硬到极致的那根家伙于是直直地抵在了他的臀缝，“你都不知道你让我变得有多硬。”

话语间，他紧接着扯下了Louis松松挂在胯上的裤子，原本徘徊在他后颈另只手，更是踱下来抓住了他暴露在空气中的阴茎。

“操。”Louis皱着眉轻哼出声，扑面而来的快感仿佛包裹了他的每一颗毛孔，“我……操，我肯定会……很快。”

“我想我也……”Zayn同样褪下了自个儿的紧身裤，他用手掌将二人的性器一块儿握住，接着迫不及待地上下撸动起来。

再次被那副陌生又熟悉的手掌包围的感觉令人惶惑又欣喜——常年握枪的手掌里埋着厚茧，它粗糙又坚决地刮擦过他的茎身，这让Louis的性器在过度强烈的欲望下无助地吐着水——不消多久，他便呐喊着射了出来。

Zayn抹过他的精液作为润滑，接着更快速地为自己撸动起来，灵活的手指划过龟头和铃口，接着便尽数射在了Louis光裸漂亮的小麦色大腿上。

雄性的腥膻味道散在空气间，Zayn蹭着Louis的耳后根，他的脉搏埋在皮肤下突突地跳动着，那让Zayn情不自禁地在一旁落下一个吻。

“我梦到过这个。”Zayn沉沉开口，“许多次。”

Louis用脸颊回蹭着Zayn的下颌，那微微冒出头的胡茬戳得他痒痒的，“……我也是。”

Zayn伸长手臂打开最上层的抽屉，那里头果然横着一管润滑剂。

“你梦到过什么？”他打开润滑剂濡湿自个儿的手指，接着幽幽问道。

“嗯……”一根手指很快探进了自己的后穴，Louis闷闷地哼唧着，接着努力拱起身子扬高屁股，“我……梦到过你这样……打开我。”

“像这样，嗯？”Zayn很快又潜入一根手指，接着尝试分剪着把他撑得更开，“你在自己的梦里也是这么紧？像现在这样，咬着我的手指不肯放？”

“对…还有……”Louis溢出一记痛哼——Zayn刚刚加到了第三根，“梦里我会主动……唔……”

“那就学着你梦里的那样。”Zayn另只手放开了对他的钳制，他望进Louis沾满情欲的眼睛里。

Louis眨眨眼睛看着他，几秒的踯躅后，他挺起腰身又再落下——他开始一下下地骑起了Zayn的手指。

“操，你那么辣。”Zayn用另一只手抚摸起了自个儿业已半硬的阴茎，“又为我变得那么淫荡。”

Louis在对方言语的刺激下更快速地颠簸着自己，直到Zayn重新扶住他的腰身——修长的手指堪堪退出，他正要把它们替换成别的东西。

Louis呜咽着回过头，他眼看着Zayn那根怒张的家伙对准了自个儿泛红又濡湿了的穴口。Zayn从前把他照料保护得很好，无论是事前的准备还是事后的照拂，他从不曾轻易怠慢。但那仍旧不包含用上保护措施这一项——他知道Zayn太着迷于占有他、标记他，他喜欢射了他满身，更喜欢射在他的屁股里，甚至在那之后用上肛塞，让他可以一直含着他的液体。

所以，显然地，他们在此刻同样不需要什么虚伪的客套，Louis知道Zayn想要就这么直直地插进来，就像他也想要他这么做一样。

进入的过程格外艰难，仅仅只是头部就已然让Louis冒出冷汗。Zayn小心翼翼地在入口处碾磨着，试着让怀里的人更适应。

“你那么紧……”他吻着Louis的脸颊，在他纠着眉头的神情中微微叹息。

“我……”Louis将脸埋进Zaym的颈间，吞吐的语句夹在唇齿间，“我……没被别人操过。”

“我是说，这一年里……”

“操，为什么？”Louis能感应到Zayn的动情，他挺着跨将更多的尺寸挤进去，那引出了他闷在嗓子里的低泣，“告诉我，告诉我，Louis。”

“就…就只是操我……”Louis咬着下唇呜咽出声，“求你。”

Zayn一挺身，在Louis破碎的呻吟里将自己完全埋进去。

撕裂般的感觉由下往上地烧灼着，Louis死死地咬住下唇，直到唇齿间泛起了淡淡的血腥味道。

“你也会梦到这个吗？”Zayn蹭着他的侧颈，他仍然在等待他适应过来，“梦到我不带套就这么直接操进来，梦到自己夹着我的阴茎高潮？”

“我会……”Louis蠕动着屁股，努力地让自己习惯这被撑满的感觉，“我会梦到我骑着你……”

Zayn用双手抬高他的腰身，接着低头嘬住他早已挺立的乳头，“继续。”

“啊！”脆弱的乳粒被齿尖轻轻啮过，Louis知道这仅仅只是开始。

他胸前的两粒尤为敏感，从前总是会收到Zayn格外的“优待”——他会用牙齿毫不留情地啃咬，额外有心思的时候，甚至也会用到乳夹之类的工具。日长月久，他的胸前总是遍布着青紫的痕迹，粗糙的汗衫或衬衫挡在前胸时，动作时的些微触碰，也会让乳粒敏感地发疼。渐渐地，疼痛与快感在Louis的世界里终于被划上了等号……

“我会梦到你像现在这样玩弄我……”说话间，Zayn开始试着撤出自己，再又慢慢埋进去。Louis一回头便能看到他硕大的家伙消失在自己的屁股里，“我会……唔……我会在醒来以后想要唤回梦里的感觉，可我却只有自个儿的手指。”

“所以……”Zayn一边继续朝上挺动着，一边满意地看着从自己口中滑出的、那泛着水光的肿起的乳粒，“你会边想着我边操你自己？”

“我会，我会……”Louis将双手放在Zayn的肩侧保持平衡，接着尝试着朝下摆动屁股，来迎合Zayn的节奏，“操，我是说，我多想像现在这样……”

“那就自己来骑我，嗯？”Zayn在他的下颌印上一个吻，“像你想要的那样。”

片刻后，Louis驯从地抬高屁股，再又稳稳下落，几下以后，他逐渐找准了适当的节奏。

接着，他将双手挪到身后，接着掰开自个儿的臀瓣，然后更为熟练地上下摆动着，用Zayn的柱身操着自己。他让自己的上身拱起来，将被玩弄欺辱得红肿不堪的乳尖完全展示给Zayn。

他当然知道这一刻的自己有多么性感，他想要这个——毫无保留地给出一切，坐在Zayn的阴茎上，做一个只为他而成为婊子的乖男孩。

如果说他从前的给予多少带着一种置气般的倨傲，每一次的主动退让都只是因为不想为Zayn的征服与侵害留下更多余地。那他此刻就是想要真正交出他自己——仅此而已。

没过多久后，Zayn抱着他来到床垫中央，Louis于是顺从地将双腿折起，将被折磨得红透了的后穴彻底暴露在Zayn眼前。

“操，你那么，那么完美——”Zayn将硬到极致的阴茎再次埋进去，正中他最脆弱的那一点，他对他的身子总是这般了解，“……永远会为我敞开自己，然后把我完完整整地吃下去。”

下一刻，他褪下了自个儿的上衣，更多的伤痕印在他的前胸与肩膊，那让Louis不禁用翩跹的手指缓缓抚过。

“我会想着你。”

他将脑袋埋到Louis的颈窝，那儿有黏腻的汗味，也有沐浴露的浅香。那是他爱的味道，那是Louis的味道，“……我是说，在留下这些伤的，那些时候。”

“我想要让自己活下来。”

闷闷的声音逐渐变得微颤。Zayn让自己牢牢地埋在Louis的皮肤里，他根本没法知道他有没有落泪。

“我还想要再见到你。”下一刻，Zayn狠狠咬住他的皮肤，那让他疼痛，也让他记得。

“我想要再吻你，我想要再埋进你的身体，我想要看着你高潮，我想要听见你再叫一次我的名字，用这些日子里我只能在梦里听到的那种声音……”

Louis在交杂的情感与混沌的情欲中颤抖着射了出来。

绞得更紧的后穴死死咬着Zayn，那让他抽插了好几下后便也跟着缴械。滚烫的液体尽数浇在了Louis的内壁，又一波冲刷而来的快感中，Louis不由自主地发着颤。

“Zayn，Zayn……”

Zayn将将要撤出自己，直至他听见Louis哑声的要求，“ 留在里面……”

他于是久久地覆盖在他身上，逐渐疲软的阴茎依然嵌在他的股间，那儿仍旧柔软而温存。

“嘿……”Louis抚摸着Zayn乌黑的发端，生理性泪水混合着那被汹涌情感催出的眼泪，从眼角一路坠向耳廓，“你知道吗？”

“……因为我想要你。”

Louis看进Zayn的眼睛，他知道他明白他没前没后的回答由来何方，

“因为，我只想要你。”

 

  
彩蛋？

Niall玩笑般的结论也不是全无用场——当Louis把这个告诉了Zayn。

他好久没见他笑得那么畅快了，那当然算是这件事所带来的很棒的收获……之一。

因为没过多久，Zayn就让他系上了他做菜时会用上的围裙——里头不用再穿别的，当然地。

当他趴在流理台上，屁股高高地翘起。围裙上多余的花边在重复的洗涤下白得发光，将他小麦色的皮肤衬托得更为光滑。两条红色的系带则垂在他一把细腰上险险挂着，他知道Zayn还特地用那它们打了一个蝴蝶结，因为“那会让解开的过程像是在拆礼物”……

Louis会原谅他吧，或许。鉴于他在“拆开礼物”后用舌头好好照顾了一番自个儿的屁股。

好吧，虽然他很快又毁了那一切——毕竟他在那之后操了他整整一晚。

操他的围裙，操他的小娇妻。  
Louis发誓他再也不要给Zayn做饭了。好吧，为期一周。


End file.
